goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrooge (1970 film)
This is about '''the film.'For the musical based on it, see Scrooge (musical).'' Scrooge is a 1970 musical film adaptation of A Christmas Carol. Cast Singing cast *Albert Finney - Ebenezer Scrooge *Alec Guinness - Jacob Marley *Kenneth More - Ghost of Christmas Present *David Collings - Bob Cratchit *Richard Beaumont - Tiny Tim *Anton Rodgers - Tom Jenkins *Laurence Naismith - Fezziwig *Kay Walsh - Mrs. Fezziwig *Suzanne Neve - Isabel Fezziwig *Karen Scargill - Kathy Cratchit Non-singing cast *Edith Evans - Ghost of Christmas Past *Paddy Stone - Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Frances Cuka - Ethel Cratchit *Michael Medwin - Fred, Scrooge's nephew *Mary Peach - Fred's wife *Gordon Jackson - Tom, Fred's friend Plot Ebenezer Scrooge is a cold-hearted and greedy old miser whose only concern is money and profit and hates everything to do with Christmas. After Scrooge scares off a group of boys who were singing a carol outside his door, his nephew Fred arrives to invite him to Christmas dinner with his wife and friends. Scrooge, however, refuses. After Fred leaves, Scrooge gives his clerk Bob Cratchit the next day off as it is Christmas, but he expects him back all the earlier the next morning. Bob meets two of his children, including Tiny Tim, in the streets, and they buy the food for their Christmas dinner. Scrooge, meanwhile, is surveyed by two other men for a donation for the poor but Scrooge refuses to support the prisons and workhouses and even says "if they rather die, then they better do it and decrease the surplus population." On his way home, Scrooge meets some of his clients, including Tom Jenkins, and reminds them the debts they owe him. In a running gag, Scrooge is stalked and being made fun of by the same street urchins seen at the start of the film, calling him "Father Christmas." Back home, Scrooge notices that the image of his late partner Jacob Marley appears in the doorknocker, followed by a hearse passing him up the stairs. While eating some soup, Scrooge hears bells ring before the ghost of Marley arrives in person covered in chains. Scrooge thinks it is just a hoax, but sees reason after Marley frightens him. Marley tells Scrooge he wears the chain he made with the sins he committed while alive on Earth and tells Scrooge he is close to suffering the same fate as him. After Marley shows Scrooge other ghosts suffering the same fate, he returns him home and tells him he will be haunted by three more spirits and the first will call at one o'clock. As Marley said, the Ghost of Christmas Past, a Victorian upper-class woman, arrives and takes Scrooge to witness his past. Scrooge sees the time he spent the holidays alone at school, until his sister Fan came to collect him. Scrooge then sees when he had a happier Christmas working for Mr. Fezziwig and falling in love with his daughter, Isabel. Scrooge proposes to Isabel, yet after a long period of being taken for granted, Isabel calls off the engagement as she realizes Scrooge's love for wealth has replaced his love for her. The Ghost of Christmas Present, a jolly giant, visits next and shows Scrooge the home of Bob Cratchit and his family. Scrooge learns that Tiny Tim is very ill, and the spirit warns if the shadows of the future don't change, the boy will die. They then pay a visit to Fred, his wife and friends at Fred's home, where they toast Scrooge and play The Minister's Cat. Finally, the ghost leaves Scrooge, but not before telling him life is too short. The last of the ghosts, the Ghost of Christmas yet to Come, shows Scrooge what will happen the following Christmas. Scrooge and the spirit witness Tom and the other citizens rejoice at Scrooge's future funeral (Scrooge comically thinks he is being treated like a celebrity). Scrooge discovers Tiny Tim had died and is shown his own future grave. The spirit reveals himself as a skeleton (possibly Death or the Grim Reaper). This causes Scrooge to fall into his "grave." In the bowels of Hell, Scrooge reunites with Marley, who has him adorned with a huge chain made of his past sins by several devils. Scrooge yells for help and finds himself back in his room. Scrooge discovers he has time to put things right and becomes a generous man. He goes on a shopping spree Christmas morning, buying food and presents, when he runs into Fred and his wife and gives them some overdue presents as well. They invite Scrooge to Christmas lunch, which he gladly accepts. Scrooge, dressed as Father Christmas, then delivers a giant turkey, presents and toys to the Cratchits, and after making his identity known, announces to Bob that he is doubling his salary and promises that they will work to find the best doctors to make Tiny Tim better. Scrooge then frees all his clients from their debts, much to their delight. Scrooge returns home to get ready for lunch with his family and thanks Marley for helping him at a second chance at life. Musical numbers *"A Christmas Carol" – Choir *"Christmas Children" – Bob & Cratchit Children *"I Hate People" – Scrooge *"Father Christmas" – Urchins *"See the Phantoms" – Marley's Ghost *"December the 25th" – The Fezziwigs & Party Guests *"Happiness" – Belle *"A Christmas Carol" (Reprise) – Chorus *"You....You" – Scrooge *"I Like Life" – Ghost of Christmas Present & Scrooge *"The Beautiful Day" – Tiny Tim *"Happiness" (reprise) - Belle & Scrooge *"Thank You Very Much" – Tom, Scrooge & Crowd *"I'll Begin Again" – Scrooge *"I Like Life" (reprise) – Scrooge *"Finale – Scrooge, Tom & Company Category:Musical films